


With A Little Help From My Friend

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sami/Kevin, Past Sasha/Bayley, Post-Break Up, Post-Wrestlemania, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After Sasha's disappearance post-Wrestlemania, Bayley ends up at a bar. She's sad. She's angry. She doesn't want to be bothered.Then, a friend appears to help the best he can.





	With A Little Help From My Friend

Bayley stared into the depths of her glass, almost wishing she could ride the amber liquid to a place where everything was right. 

One moment, they were on top of the world. The next moment, she'd hit rock bottom. 

It made no sense, and she refused to pretend it did. 

Picking the glass up, she took a long pull of whiskey. It burned her throat, the heat spreading cross her chest. She coughed, doing her best to swallow. 

"Didn't know you were a whiskey drinker. " A familiar male voice came from behind her. "How is it?" 

Bayley glanced. over her shoulder, surprised to see Kevin, standing behind her. He was probably the last person she expected to see. 

"I'm not." She took another sip of whiskey and burst into a fresh round of coughing. "This- I needed to be numb."

Kevin pulled the bar stool back, the legs causing an ear-piercing screech. "Sasha?" 

Bayley nodded, hoping she didn't look as miserable as she felt. "Decided she needed to find herself. Told me she'd be in touch." At the mere mention of that, she let out a soft, miserable hiccup. "It's been a week and no word. Don't know what to think. I don't think anything's happened but..." 

"That sucks," Kevin mumbled. signalling to the bartender. He ordered something in clear, fast, fluent French. "In a similar mess..."

"Sami? " Bayley tipped the rest of the whiskey into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered but got it down. 

"Spent a week alone in the woods, or maybe it was a mountain? Regardless- came back with all these weird ideas on humanity. Didn't like me asking why he'd gotten abducted by aliens." Kevin shrugged, holding his hands palm side up towards the sky. "We got in a fight- I left and yeah..." 

"Talked to him since?" Bayley nodded as the bartender reached for her glass. This would be her third but something needed to make it go away. 

"Only in text and that's about the bills."Kevin accepted a pink plastic. tumbler from the bartender. "We go through this a lot."

Bayley nodded sympathetically, as she took a long pull of whiskey. Her pride flared as she merely sputtered, instead of the body-wracking coughs she'd experienced before. 

“Easy,” Kevin chided, reaching over to rub her back."Still have never seen you as a whiskey drinker. 

"I’m not. " Bayley paused, debating the best possible answer. She only drank it now because she needed something strong. Vodka made her sick. This seemed the lesser of two evils, even if it was disgusting "Well, occasionally but in Ireland. and only when Sheamus, convinces me I’ll like it but I never do. " She heaved an exasperated sigh. 

“Oh." Kevin gazed at her thoughtfully. " I get it.” 

Kevin had a way of staring at you that made you think he knew things he had no way of knowing. Bayley had experienced it one other time, and the memory of it made her skin crawl. 

"You do?” Bayley cocked her head, hoping she looked calmer than she felt. She took another sip, wincing at the warm bitterness. 

“Yeah.” Kevin sipped at his drink, thoughtfully crunching a mouthful of ice. "Want to know?”

“Enlighten me,” she mumbled, fixing her gaze on a 15-year-old poster for Budweiser. 

“_Your whole world’s been shaken._” Kevin squeezed her shoulder as her tears threatened to fall. He couldn’t see her cry. He couldn’t see how badly his words shook her. “And you know what? That’s okay. "

Bayley picked her glass up again and downed the rest of her drink. She coughed and sputtered, apparently not as tough as she had believed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t blame you. " Kevin warily eyed the glass. “Cheap whiskey’s got to be rough.” He offered her a fistful of paper napkins to dry her damp eyes. 

"My brain hurts," she mumbled, dabbing with a napkin. "My heart hurts. Everything.._hurts_.”

Kevin held his arms open offering her a hug. After a momentary hesitation, she accepted, allowing him to sweep her into a huge hug. 

Finally, she gave in, weeping bitterly against him. He just held her tighter and didn’t say a word. 

None of this felt right. One second, it all made sense. The next second, the universe took everything away, causing Bayley to doubt it all. 

“Why don’t we get out of here? " Kevin released her, sliding off the barstool. He offered her his hand, giving her the chance to leave with her dignity intact.

“Yes,” Bayley said, slipping off the stool and taking a few cautious steps. She swayed precariously, clinging to Kevin with every step as she fought to stay upright. He helped every chance he could. 

They settled their tabs, with Kevin paying for hers. She tried to insist she didn’t need that and could cover it. He told her to just pay it forward. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, clinging tighter to him. "Appreciate it." 

"No problem." Kevin cleared his throat. "I _hate_ seeing sad people." 

She knew he was being genuine. 

-fin-


End file.
